


A Drunken Celebration

by Emmeline (EmzieTowers)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmzieTowers/pseuds/Emmeline
Summary: It is always nice to be able to relax during such an arduous journey. Siegward of Catarina is only happy to join you and make the most of your usual meetings in Irithyll. And what better beverage to toast it with than Siegbrau? Though things get a little jolly once the alcohol comes into play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader/Ashen One is mute and gender neutral.

Walking along Irithyll's frozen river, you shiver. The chill in the air was starting to bite, and the dancers who had attacked you on your way had not helped you feel any better. Thick ice and crisp snow crunched underneath your feet with every step. However, despite the weather conditions, it had not stopped you enjoying the beautiful landscape of the city, and appreciating all of the elegance that came in the forms of the architecture. Even the Burning Stake Witches and Pontiff knights had an air of grace to them that had made you gasp at the intricacy of their apparel. Regardless of how pretty the city and its inhabitants were, you were still pretty eager to move on, knowing how close you were getting to reaching your destination. You wander past the gate containing the Sewer Centipedes, intent on exploring the doorway directly ahead.

You finally reach it, and, stepping inside, you notice a strange sound coming from within the belly of the building. It wasn't clear what it was, but it almost sounded like some sort of strange beast. Deciding to find out the true answer, you wander toward the ever louder ruckus. Eventually you find yourself in a kitchen, distinguished by the stove on the right wall. There is no bonfire to be seen, but instead you find a large fireplace lit, crackling softly between some barrels and a table adourned with bowls and dishes. And who should be in front of it but a familiar figure, very round and wide in shape, dozing away peacefully. Siegward appeared to have taken his helmet off this time, which you are surprised to notice. You close in on him and decide to study his face intently as he sleeps, taking note of his thick black hair and slightly untidy pencil moustache. You grin at the sight and kneel down beside the Catarinian man to gently nudge his shoulder, glad to see him again.

The knight wakes with a start, spluttering and cutting his snore short. He looks up to see you, and doesn't seem to mind that you had interrupted his little nap.

"Excuse me. I must have dozed off... it is rather warm in here." It appears to take a moment for him to wake up and notice who you are, and when he recognises you Siegward seems to perk up immediately.

"Well, well, hasn't it been all too long! It's good to see you." He reaches up to take your hand, clasping it in his own gauntlets.

"Oh! I seemed to have missed my chance, so..." Recalling the time you had saved him from being trapped in a well, he searches through all of the little bags attached to his waist. It doesn't take him long to find what is searching for - a small piece of parchment, where you could make out the words 'Emit Force' scrawled along the top. " I, Siegward of Catarina, offer my deepest gratitude. And a little surprise to go with it. It's all yours." The knight pushes the paper into your palm with a warm smile.

"I know! Won't you join me for dinner? I make a fine estus soup. I've got some stewing right now. Even we Undead deserve a little normalcy, from time to time."

Licking your lips you accept his proposal, and remove your helmet as the Catarinian gets up to serve you your dish. You wonder if he had previously taught himself to cook, and if he had been the one to leave some soup back in the Undead Settlement. That had been a truly nourishing meal to come across, and you had always wondered if you'd get the chance to taste it again. He spoons your portion into a large bowl and helps himself to his own dishful, sitting beside you to eat.

It doesn't take long for you to get the food into your system either. After practically wolfing down your portion you pat your belly happily; it had brought your strength back and you felt as good as new. You were glad to escape the chill of Irithyll's outdoors, and you decided to take this moment to relax with your companion beside the fireplace, and to live like you was human.

It seemed Siegward was not done with your company yet either. In fact, it almost seemed that he was finding more excuses to keep you around.

"And finally, upon this rendezvous, let us make a toast." The knight hands you yet another tankard of his home-made alcohol, grinning at you as he raises his own stein to the air.  
"To your valour, my sword, and our sworn duties! Long may the sun shine!" Letting out a hearty laugh, he hits the side of your tankard with his own, and you both begins to take down a few gulps of the Siegbrau.

It had felt like a long time since you had seen him, and so after finishing your first drink, you decide to use the other flask that Siegward had given you on your first meeting. He seems delighted that you remembered his gift, even more that you wished to use it to celebrate his presence. The beverage warmed the cockles of your heart, which would explain why it was used for protection from the biting cold outside. Not that it was needed in here, of course. It may have also started to befuddle your senses... you had no idea how strong his brews were, but they seemed to make you feel happier, if not a little out of balance...

"Cheers!"

A few drinks later, the mood had certainly lightened. You and Siegward were making merry, happily bellowing out songs that pilgrims of old carried with them. At the end of one such hymn, you both fall back on your rumps against the stone floor, chuckling away and sloshing your tankards of the Catarina knight's famous Siegbrau.

"Ahh, what fun..." Siegward turned to look at you, his cheeks brazen red and a dozy smile across his face. Your condtion wasn't much better; you felt like the surroundings were spinning, but it did nothing to dampen your joyous mood. You simply nod and giggle, waving around your brew happily and continuing to toast the victories you'd accomplished on your journey.

"I do say, I haven't experienced this in a long time. I suppose with the current situation, it's difficult to find a happy moment, heh heh." Your jovial companion took another swig of his drink, letting the beverage increase his confidence in becoming more personal with you. "Might I add... that sharing it with someone as noble and good-looking as yourself, it is one that I indeed shall cherish. I don't know where I might be if it weren't for you being around!" His empty tankard was toasted up to the air once more before being put down on the floor beside Siegward, which you repeat shortly after.

Your reply is that of a sheepish smile, and you decide to put your arm around the Catarinian, who has no qualms with your move. In fact, he puts his arm around your shoulder too, giving it a little squeeze.

"What's us Unkindled to do, eh? We have our duties of course... but we must indulge ourselves now and then. Reward our efforts, so to speak."

He was really rather innocently talking about the meal and brew that you had just shared, but you had other things on your mind. You give Siegward a coy, drunk grin and pull him in closer... then, without thinking, you lean into him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He reacts with a little hum of confusion, and when you pull away, his face is flushed an even deeper shade of pink, not just from the alcohol either this time.

"P-pardon I.. I'm not sure that this is a wise idea..." The man didn't move from your arms despite his words. Poor bugger, overthinking the situation again. He always did get stuck in some sort of problem whenever you two met, and today was no different. You could see him getting redder the more he fumbled with his words, but with a smile you reassure him that you were willing to stop so as to keep him comfortable. Deep down you felt embarassed to have made such a move... but as you tried to shuffle away, Siegward puts a hand on your waist to stop you leaving his side.

"No, wait! Please... forgive me. It's just that... it's been an awfully long time since anything like this has happened. I let my head do too much work, even when I must relax." He tries to bring the mood back with a little chuckle. Cute, you think to yourself. In reply you give him an amused look with eyebrows raised, as if to get him to prove that he was truly comfortable with you.

Siegward runs a hand through his dark hair, appearing quite bashful. "H-here... look, I'll prove it." In a flash his lips were upon yours once again, though this time your moment was held a little longer. You both pull away again, but remain close to one another's lips. Opening your eyes, you notice that Siegward is gazing at you square in the eyes. Now it was your turn to go all shy. This reaction made a small giggle left Siegward, perhaps in relief. You both take little time in stealing another smooch and, now establishing comfort, you both ease into mutual pleasure.

Although Siegward usually came across as a little meek and over-thinking, it seems that his brew did the job in finally freeing him from his inhibitions. His warm lips kept pressed against yours without resistance, the taste of the Siegbrau lingering on his tongue. Neither of you fight the feeling anymore and it doesn't take long for both to get cosy and take advantage of the situation.

The two of you begin to assist one another in loosening your armour as you kiss, taking them off bit by bit and throwing them to the side, in a fever started by the aching in your nethers. It doesn't take long for you both to become completely naked and let your hands run all over one another.

Your dear friend gets on to removing the final frontier of uniform; the fasteners suddenly became difficult to undo when you couldn't see straight. Due to the effects of the Siegbrau, you eventually both lose balance and topple over. You land on your side, with Siegward behind you. However it is taken it in stride, with you both giggling childishly at your antics.

"Dear me... anyone would think we were young 'uns with our tomfoolery!" A hearty chuckle rang against your skin when the Catarinian nosed into your shoulder.

Your back is pressed against his warm torso, which is a little chubby but no doubt harbours unquestionable strength. Siegward is gentle in his touch, nuzzling and kissing your neck affectionately while a hand wandered down to your front to gently stroke your nethers. You let out small mewls of bliss at the sensations, suddenly remembering how this kind of pleasure felt; it removed the myth that being Ashen might douse you of these kinds of emotions. It took very little time for you to become aroused and begin discharging your juices against the knight's fingers. The alcohol on his breath was entrancing, and before you knew it you found your backside being pushed up even more against the knight's groin. Back and forth you ground up on him, beckoning him to take the chance. It doesn't take long to persuade your dear companion, as you can feel even hotter skin, and a familiar, throbbing appendage rubbing up along your sex.

Despite his advances, it seemed to start to snap Siegward out of his tipsy state as he began to murmur his second thoughts. "O-oh... pardon me... I should really..."

You snicker to yourself and think 'What, use your head?'. Before your bumbling buddy can finish his sentence, you slip a hand beneath you and slowly push the head of his rod inside of your aching hole. There is little trouble accomodating for Siegward, and your action is met with a small groan of approval into your ear, accompanied by his floored arm pulling you close. He chuckles softly. "Well, I'm glad we are on the same page... I was worried for a moment there."

From then on, it doesn't take long for him to take the lead now the permission is clear as day. Getting himself comfortable in the spooning position you settled into, he lifted your leg in his free hand. Now he had clearance, and gently begins to push himself in and out of you, careful not to go too deep or fast too soon. You both begin moaning softly, already overwhelmed by the feeling of each other's warmth.

The quiet moment you two were able to capture made the love-making easy to savour. Siegward's methods were tender even in his muddled state, biding his time in giving it to you. He was even quick to pick up on your body language, increasing the pace when you found your rump moving back against the man behind you, silently asking for more as things got hot and heavy. The man made sure you were touched all over whether with his free hand or his lips, ravishing your body entirely in kisses and the brush of his fingers. It mattered not the conditions of your bodies, whether doused in sweat or scars, for this event was such that was not certain to happen to most Unkindled.

"Ashen one... oh...~ This feels divine...~"

The knight gave out another blissful groan into your ear and accompanied it with a nibble on your lobe. Picking up the pace, he let his manhood go base deep before drawing back out slowly; he'd also started grinding his hips up against your bottom on the occasion, keeping a steady but slightly quickened pace. You both begin to hear the sound of wet warm skin clashing, all the more turning you both on in the heat of the experience. You twist your upper body so you could look at the man behind you, using a hand to pull his strong jaw in your direction. He takes a moment to gaze into your eyes while he pumps, before leaning in to kiss your lips lovingly. Your tongues were swift in meeting and entwining, tasting the alcohol that still remained, feeling one another mumble in pleasure. This made him push into you ever faster, the need to release becoming harder to resist.

His next step was to let go of your thigh and slid his hand over your tender nethers once more, working his magic on that area as he moved inside you. Siegward was indeed a man of love-making, intent on ensuring his lover would finish on a high note. Even more than that, somehow he knew exactly how to get you off... it made you surprised that he was shy about the whole thing at all, for he clearly knew what he was doing.

Siegward pulled away from the kiss, intent on letting you audibly express yourself as his fingers continued working your moist sensitive flesh. His hips' thrusting complemented this, which became fast and hard enough to make your backside jiggle heavily against his belly. A light nibble along your neck threw you into ever more bliss, and as you came to orgasm, a drawn out, exhausted sigh left your very core. It made your entire being quake. Your body shivered and your walls twitched heavily against the foreign flesh that you had invited in. This heavenly experience was a glad reminder of the joys of co-operation. Your hand squeezed Siegward's tight in weary but contented breath, letting him know your thirst had been quenched.

He acknowledged your notion. Making the most of your orgasm, Siegward came to hugging your body tightly against his. Heavy sighs left his throat in time with yours in the final run of his thrusting, which hit deeper and quicker than ever. A final gritted groan escaped before your companion slid his member out to rub it between your thighs, spilling its seed on your groin and tummy in long thick spurts. Even after he had finished unloading, Siegward was still letting out weak but satisfied moans, clearly overwhelmed by the passion that had been revived by your actions. It took some time for your lover to regain his composure and ease his unsteady breathing. His softening member eventually retracted, returning to a flaccid form that he tucked between your buttocks without causing discomfort.

"My goodness... that was quite the pickle we got ourselves into..." Siegward buried his face into the crook of your neck past your hair, still panting, planting soft kisses where his lips met your skin. Sweat beads on his forehead landed on your skin, providing little aid in helping you cool off. However, that did not matter when you two were still reeling from the pleasure in being in one another's arms. "Not that I would mind embarking on this again... ho ho..."

You met his statement with a breathy giggle, drunk off this little affair even more than the beverages you two had consumed.

"Thank you for this opportunity, dear friend... now... if you don't mind..." The Catarinian let out a little yawn, gladly snuggling up to your warm body and wrapping his arms around your waist. "I'm going to have us a little nap. I do hope you join me... it's the only thing to do really, after a nice toast..."

It was understandable really. A good meal, some fine brews and more importantly, some quality time together with someone you held dear, was more than enough to conk someone out. You smiled to yourself, and before you could even provide an answer to him, Siegward was sound asleep against you. Like the times before, he was snoring loudly. But you were too tipsy and comfortable to care, dozing off just as quickly in the warmth of the fireplace.


End file.
